Eres Tú
by muminSarita
Summary: Regalito navideño para Yanni/Personaggio. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia Ginny esta enamorada de él. De como el amor nos motiva a ser mejores...


Este es un fanfic muy especial porque lo escribo para el juego de la **Amiga Invisible Navideña** de la comunidad Drinny/Dranny de FB y tengo la extraordinaria suerte y honor de dedicárselo a **Yannita Ruh (Personaggio). **

**¡Gracias por tu amistad, hermosa! **Espero sinceramente que los disfrutes…

**-o-o-**

**- ERES TÚ –**

"_**Time changes everything. One thruth always stays the same."**_

_**-o-o-**_

Es un día gris. Como tantos otros de ese invierno que a Ginny se le antoja, será tan espantoso como el anterior. La nieve de fuera le parece sucia, el sol de ese día mustio, el café se ha pasado de tueste y para colmo, Neville se ha comido el último pan.

-¡Buen día! –Luna se aparece en la cocina con su buen humor característico, no parece enterarse siquiera de que se han quedado sin pan ni de que el café esta horriblemente pasado. Mantiene su sonrisa mientras da sorbitos a su taza y mira a sus amigos.

-Buen día –le devuelve Neville el saludo con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Día –murmura Ginny débilmente, ese día no tiene ni ganas de fingir que está bien. Se pone de pie y deja la cocina antes de que sus amigos le hagan preguntas, se pone el gorro y la bufanda lo más rápido que puede y abandona la casa.

Hace un año exacto que él dejo de escribirle.

Un año.

Y desde entonces, Ginny se ha preguntado si está vivo, si esta de una pieza, si ha pensado en ella, si volverá… ¿y si volviera qué?

La pelirroja camina sin rumbo por Hogsmade, donde ahora vive con Neville y Luna, ni siquiera les ha dicho que hace una semana que el equipo suspendió los entrenamientos y que ha estado saliendo de casa todos los días desde temprano simplemente a caminar sus dudas. Tampoco puede contarles a ellos sobre esas dudas, porque por principio, tendría que haberles contado de Draco.

**-D&G-**

Hace dieciocho meses que Draco se desapareció de la mansión Malfoy y apareció en la Madriguera tan solo para despedirse de Ginny. Para entonces, su padre estaba condenado a Azkaban y él y su madre absueltos. Narcisa estaba llena de optimismo a pesar de todo: los dementores ya no eran los carceleros de Azkaban y la sentencia de Lucius era relativamente corta, le habían tenido consideraciones, esa era la verdad, el tiempo pasaría y luego podrían volver a empezar, eso creía Narcisa; Draco en cambio, estaba más perdido que nunca, por eso decidió marcharse.

Él, que había vivido el año más complicado de su vida, sólo quería alejarse de aquello, poner algo de claridad en sus pensamientos, hacerse digno de alguna forma.

"¿Digno de qué?" había preguntado Ginny casi molesta.

"De ti" justo la respuesta que ella había temido.

El último año en el colegio había encontrado a "la chica Weasley" con "el hurón", dos personas que creían odiarse y que de pronto coincidieron en un ambiente caótico y comprobaron que podían surgir estrellas de ese caos. Ese último año, cerca del otro, no sólo habían sobrevivido juntos, habían pasado a ser "Ginny" y "Draco" una realidad irónica, un regalo entre mil pérdidas, una luz cálida guiándolos a ambos al final de cada jornada.

"Ginny y Draco"

Ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. No lo intentó, de hecho. Draco estaba decidido como pocas veces había estado en su vida.

Y había prometido volver.

Había escrito al principio, líneas escuetas, apenas un indicio de su ubicación, le había hecho llegar un par de dijes en su cumpleaños (sus iniciales). Pero era todo.

Había pasado todo un año desde su último mensaje.

Ginny no sabía nada de él desde aquel último _"Salzburgo, 21 de diciembre de 1998. ¡Felices fiestas! Sigo pensando en ti cada día, te deseo solo lo mejor." _

Odiaba aquella nota, no sólo por el mensaje tan breve, sino también porque la caligrafía se notaba apurada, los ángulos habituales de las "A" estaban inclinados hacia la derecha, denotando que Draco ni siquiera se había sentado a escribir aquello. Así de bien lo conocía Ginny.

Y ahora había pasado un año entero sin noticias.

Lo que Ginny ignoraba, era que Draco sí la había visto a ella en más de una ocasión. Después de todo, ella había entrado a las reservas de las Arpías y eso la había llevado con el equipo de viaje por el país y ocasionalmente por el continente. Ahí, entre la multitud, oculto por disfraces, pociones o simples sombreros, era donde Draco se había permitido verla.

Ginny seguía volando maravillosamente, cuando se montaba en la escoba y perseguía la quaffle parecía olvidarse del resto del mundo, el juego lo era todo y ella lo dejaba todo en cada partido que disputaba. Draco amaba verla jugar.

El próximo año, al reanudarse el torneo, Ginny ya no jugaría para las reservas sino que debutaría con el equipo titular. Ella no tenía forma de saberlo, pero Draco ya tenía la entrada para ese partido.

**-D&G-**

Llega un paquete a la Madriguera en Nochebuena.

"_Querida Ginny. Un abrazo del tamaño de la distancia que ha sido tanta". _Es todo lo que pone la nota que lo acompaña. El paquete simplemente aparece en la chimenea de los Weasley y aunque desconfían al principio e incluso Harry hace los hechizos a la caja para comprobar que el contenido está libre de maldiciones, terminan por dejar que la joven lo abra.

El contenido de la caja resulta excéntrico. Como si alguien hubiera metido todo lo posible dentro y la hubiera enviado a cualquier persona. Hay dijes, estampillas, pergaminos arrugados, una caja pequeña con un mechón de cabello rojo… Ginny se limita a sacar todo el contenido y esparcirlo sobre su cama. Indudablemente proviene de él. ¿Pero qué significa?

Al final, en el fondo de la caja hay una pista: es una revista, Ginny no entiende lo que dice, le parece que el idioma es turco o algo como eso, pero Draco está en la portada junto con otros hombres de edades similares, todos sonríen y a Ginny le gustaría poder leer el artículo y saber por fin. Pero tiene que limitarse a pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la fotografía, la sonrisa de Draco parece genuina. La sonrisa con la que Ginny duerme esa noche también lo es.

El invierno es menos crudo, la nieve más blanca y el cielo parece tener más estrellas… sólo por una fotografía.

**-D&G-**

"_25 de diciembre, 1999" _

Draco sonríe mientras aguarda contando cada minuto desde que vio partir a la lechuza.

"_En tu ventana"_

A Ginny la despierta la lechuza que lleva el mensaje, reconoce la caligrafía. La reconocería donde la viera aunque fuera un segundo.

Dos líneas. Dos mensajes en dos días, después de un año.

Sin siquiera comprobarse el aspecto, corre a pegar su cara contra la ventana que acaba de cerrar mientras la lechuza sigue rondando la habitación, muerta de frío no parece tener intenciones de marcharse.

No hay nada.

Sale de la Madriguera lo más rápido que puede, con la capa puesta encima de cualquier manera, sus ojos pendientes de cualquier rastro de él.

-¿Draco? –se atreve a preguntarle al blanco vacío que rodea la casa esa mañana.

-Lamento decepcionarte –responde alguien detrás de ella.

-Harry –él parece estar llegando a la casa, lleva una canasta de Honey Dukes en una mano y una botella de algún licor en la otra. Ha llegado temprano al almuerzo.

-¿Volverá? –se limita a preguntarle el joven auror.

Y Ginny se encoge de hombros dejando traslucir todo su desánimo.

-No lo sé –murmura triste.

A Harry le parte el corazón verla así. Gustoso le daría un abrazo y se quedaría cerca hasta asegurarse que la consuela. Pero ya ha escuchado ese "Draco". Sabe que no es él de quien ella espera consuelo.

-¿Llegué muy temprano? –pregunta Harry.

-No. Mi madre está en la cocina –le indica dejándolo pasar.

-¿Ginny? –prueba el muchacho justo antes de dar el primer paso dentro de la casa.

Pero ella se limita a negar con la cabeza.

Y él comprende. De todas las personas que pudieron escuchar a Ginny, él es el único que hubiera reaccionado tan tranquilamente. Porque Harry conoce la historia de la propia voz de Ginny, porque salieron un tiempo hasta que ella no pudo resistir más la mentira, porque ella fue incapaz de permanecer a su lado y engañándolo; Ginny le contó de su amor, justamente por su enemigo.

-Suerte, Ginny –murmura cuando la pelirroja ya está cerrando la puerta quedándose ella fuera de la casa.

Pasa por lo menos diez minutos dándole vueltas a la casa, hasta que se le ocurre que quizá no se trate de su ventana ahí, sino la de la casa donde vive con Neville y Luna. En cuanto se le ocurre, se aparece en el lugar.

**-D&G-**

Él camina pesadamente entre la nieve acumulada y ella se entera de su presencia porque el ruido de las botas entrando y saliendo de la nieve se va mezclando con una risa sedosa, que le llena los oídos, desborda su mente de ilusiones y le llena el pecho de algo cálido, un tipo de combustible que hace que su corazón vuelva a saltar a todo lo contento que puede. Una risa que conoce, que ha añorado por más de un año.

Ella gira lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar todos los detalles que la rodean en ese momento. La luz del sol le ilumina el pelo rojo brillante y a él le hace latir el corazón pleno de vida.

Draco suelta lo que sea que trae en las manos y ella se apresura a quitarse el pelo de la cara para que sus ojos se convenzan de que es él.

Y se hace el silencio, del tipo que precede a las ilusiones volviéndose realidad.

Dieciocho meses esperándolo.

Muchos hombres en su vida, pero en todo ese tiempo, ningún otro amor.

Dieciocho meses.

-Tardaste mucho –dicen a la vez y se sonríen como tontos.

Ginny se lanza en los brazos de él, lleva puesto un camisón de lana y la capa la sigue llevando torcida, los cordones de sus botas están sueltos y el cabello aunque lejos de su rostro, se encuentra caótico. Él sin embargo, sólo puede ver la belleza que existe y parece emanar de ella.

-Ginevra… -deja ir él con toda la urgencia que lleva dieciocho meses acumulándose.

Su nombre, el que ha pronunciado como un mantra todo ese tiempo. Su motivo. Su destino; el que él elegía.

Ella se derrite como la nieve a su alrededor cuando siente los helados labios de él apoyarse en su mejilla.

-Ginevra.

-Volvistevolvistevolviste… -susurra temblando entre los brazos de él. En seguida sus labios le buscan el rostro, le deja besos en la barbilla, las mejillas y todos los sitios que alcanza—Eres tú, eres tú… volviste… eres tú…

Él quisiera abrazarla con seguridad, pero tiembla casi tanto como ella, ha practicado por demasiados días lo que está a punto de decirle.

-Ginny…

-Vamos dentro ¿quieres? –ella sigue hablando en susurros urgentes, como si temiera levantar la voz y entonces despertarse de un sueño.

-Antes quiero…

Ella separa su rostro de él y aguarda. Nunca ha hecho falta que ellos se exijan o se presionen de más.

Es en sus ojos llenos de expectativa y en su sonrisa plena de alegría, donde Draco encuentra en un segundo el valor que buscó por semanas.

-Perdona que te alejé de tu familia en navidad… yo… ¡te necesitaba hoy! ¡Habría muerto de tristeza si no te veía hoy! –le suelta.

Y los recuerdos les llegan de sopetón.

"Habría muerto de tristeza" Eso fue justo lo que dijo Ginny aquella Navidad en la que perdieron a tanta gente y tanto de sí mismos. Pero en la que se tuvieron por primera vez.

-Pero no –musita ella, con la misma emoción que dos años atrás tenía él: La de saberse, por primera vez en su vida, necesitado para la pequeña felicidad de alguien.

-Pero no… -concede él.

Y vuelven a fundirse en un abrazo, los discursos ensayados pueden esperar.

**-D&G-**

Draco tiene una historia para cada dije que puso en la caja, son de los lugares que visitó, recuerdos de personas que conoció, fechas que le pareció importante grabar en algún sitio… le entrega a Ginny una pulserita de oro blanco para que pueda ponerlos en ella.

-Aprendí a criar cabras de Ankara –le cuenta entre risas sobre la revista que le envió-. A los muggles les gustan por la lana, pero tienen muchas propiedades mágicas. Es un negocio extraño, pero redituable…

Ginny está dispuesta a revivir con él sus anécdotas, acurrucados en un sillón, hacen una revisión rápida del último año.

Hasta que él vuelve a encontrar el valor.

-Ya no soy sólo un Malfoy, o un mortífago, Ginny, yo…

Ginny se va haciendo consiente de las palabras y la situación poco a poco: Draco ya no está sentado junto a ella sino que se ha pasado al suelo, tiene las manos de ella entre las suyas y la mira fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

Pero sus palabras siguen sin tener sentido.

-Eres tú –dice acercándose a Draco para besarlo en la frente-. Después de todo, Draco, eres tú. Siempre ha sido así.

-Me he esforzado por esto…

-Draco, me enamoré de ese chico que eras por más que tú mismo te menospreciaras. He continuado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo, y estoy orgullosa por todo lo que hiciste, ¡no sabes cuánto! –un pequeño beso de Ginny lo silencia y le permite continuar-. Pero eres tú, así, el que he amado todo este tiempo.

Él espera en silencio mientras va dibujando una sonrisa. Necesitaba comprobarlo.

-Eres tú –murmura ella contra sus labios-. Después de todo… eres tú.

**-D&G-**

El negocio con las cabras en Turquía no sale mal, da mucho más que suficiente para que Draco no precise de los fondos Malfoy. No los quiere. Y el debut de Ginny con las Arpías es completamente exitoso.

Pasan la navidad siguiente en la Madriguera, celebran tres años desde que aceptaron los incipientes sentimientos que les inspiraba el otro y uno desde su reencuentro. Ahí también se encuentran las familias de sus hermanos, Harry y Luna, que han comenzado a salir y Neville y su abuela.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se entera de la belleza de una fiesta sencilla: Disfruta de los dotes culinarios de Molly Weasley, quien lo encuentra decididamente flaco e incluso recibe un jersey Weasley color negro y con la "D" en gris claro; escucha a Percy hablar sobre los pendientes del siguiente año, a Charlie sobre los dragones, a Bill y Fleur que quieren tener otro bebé; juega una cerradísima partida de ajedrez con Ron, quien se regodea un poco más de lo que sería educado en su triunfo, pero acaba reconociendo que Draco ha sido buen rival; además, mientras rinde a su rey, Ginny lo abraza como si fueran una pareja normal, como si no se hubieran conocido a mitad de una guerra, o vivido siempre en familias enemistadas; lo besa siempre que piensa que no los ven sus hermanos como si esa fuera la más grande preocupación que han tenido en su vida.

Y por tercera vez en su vida, Draco siente que tiene realmente algo que agradecer: Que en medio del caos que era su existencia con Voldemort usando su casa de cuartel, encontró en Ginny apoyo y consuelo. Que con el agobio de no sentirse suficiente, encontró en ella toda la motivación para abrirse al mundo. Y por último, que en medio de la serenidad, seguía encontrando toda la felicidad en esa jovencita que se paseaba con una charola de panqués por la casa… como si requiriera hacerse más atractiva.

Ginny con su túnica roja y una charola de panqués.

Ginny con su camisón de lana diciéndole aquel simple "eres tú". Aceptando su pasado y presente, amándolo tal cual, cumpliendo su deseo de navidad más añorado.

Ginny con las arpías lanzando la quaffle.

Ginny con sus ojos tristes, despidiéndolo, jurando esperarlo.

Ginny con su túnica del colegio reconociendo que lo quería.

Ginny con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza por todo lo que sus hermanos le hicieron pasar cuando lo presentó como su novio.

Todos aquellos momentos de alegría.

Ginny.

Toda su felicidad.

-Brindo por Ginny –dice con la copa de vino en la mano cuando es su turno-. ¡Por mi Ginny! ¡Salud y feliz Navidad!

**-D&G-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

¡Hasta aquí!

¡Salud y Feliz Navidad! Yanni y todas las que me hagan favor de leer este pequeño fic.

Tenía el disco Navideño de Josh Groban cuando por un error a la hora de programarlo salió la canción "You're still you" también de Josh Groban, muy romántica pero nada navideña aunque extrañamente fue a partir de esa canción que fluyó un poco mejor la idea. Esta cursilón, lo sé, pero me parece adecuado para la Navidad (nada que ver con mi humor dramático del año pasado) ¡Además en serio que lo hice con cariño!

¡Abrazote a todas! ¡Espero tengan mucho por lo que agradecer, que compartan mucho amor y tengan bellísima Navidad!

**muminSarita. **


End file.
